naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Washington High School
Washington High School is a large, well known public school in NYC. It is built over the Hellmouth - the thing that is mystically drawing people towards the city. It also has quite a bit of history and is famous for the school founders' Cold War heroics. School Life Washington is a typical high school, built in 1945. It is home of The Panthers, and their colors are blue and white. The school is known for excellence in not just academia, but extra-curriculars - being very competitive in sports as well as other competitions. They are also known for hosting a variety of public events, including parties, conferences, memorials, commemorations, among other things due to their historical fame and to honor the past. Another thing that makes this school special is the fact that it has a series of underground bomb shelters, located throughout the school, dating back to the Cold War Era. Few know how to get to them. History, Founder's Council, and Cold War The Solemus vampire holocaust in Bristol, in 1665, was derived of a small group of vampires residing in the Tsardom of Russia. The current Tsar of the Romanov dynasty had them hidden away for his own personal use, his secret weapon. At the time, the peasants were uprising in rage. The outcry reached its peak in 1667, but the vampires were never put to use, and the Tsar's army captured and beheaded the leader of the rebel group in 1670. Still, the vampires were kept secret, safe, until they were to be used. For a time, the Solemus vampires seemed to disappear under the Tsars' eyes, as Russia evolved. They were nearly forgotten by the time Stalin had his rule. It was after his time as Premier of the Soviet Union when Stalin put these vampires to use. He was against all of President Truman's efforts to rebuild and rehabilitate Germany and though he was a part of the United Nations, argued the majority of their decisions. He was furious that all the other governments seemed to think encouraging Germany and helping the country after all of Nazi Germany's crimes were the best courses of action. In 1949 Stalin ordered the Solemus vampires to travel to New York city and assassinate President Truman, who was in town at the time, as well as a few diplomats at the United Nations. The vampires were to meet their liaison at the recently built Washington High School, who was covering as the school's night time janitor. Each of the vampiric assassins were hidden in the underground bomb shelters beneath the school by their correspondent. The school board for Washington High School's district was made up of the founders of the school itself at the time: George Young, June Jackson, Alice Gregory, Gerard Sawyer, Morgan Hamilton and Derek Tracey. '''The founders of the school had ancestors from Bristol – and old family legends of a vampire holocaust. Actively involved in all the schools they were responsible for, especially for this particular school because of its newness, it was by chance that the founders noted strange behaviour patterns in the night time janitor. Concerned, they verified their suspicions. It was determined the employee was making unnecessary trips to the bomb shelters. It was only after bodies began to pile though that it was decided these visits were worth investigating. Students from the school were missing for days before their bodies were found, drained of blood and the situation became dire when they realized just how quickly the school was becoming victim of a murder spree. They investigated the bomb shelters themselves. The founders of Washington High School eradicated New York of the potential threat, possibly saving President Truman's life and avenging the students who had already fallen victim to the Solemus vampires' thirst. Unfortunately Derek Tracey was added to the list of victims in the fight against the vampires. The list of the dead is 37 students in total, three of them being unidentifiable and Derek Tracey. ' The students found are as follows: Joseph Anderson, John Bailey, Lily Barnes, Logan Bellamy, Ross Butler, Irene Campbell, Gillian Cooper, Rose Evans, Lucy Foster, Matthew Hayes, Russell Hughes, Paul Jenkins, Samantha Johnson, Amanda Jones, Michael Lewis, Sarah Martin, James Montgomery, Karen Murphy, Robert Parker, Charles Patterson, Thomas Perry, Gemma Potter, Zara Reed, Kelly Samuels, Jennifer Sanders, Alexander Shepherd, Erin Smith, Adam Thomas, Ian Turner, Julia Walker, Melissa Watson, Marie Wood, Anabelle Wright and Theodore Xavier. "Founder's Council" and Trademark Events The school celebrates the founders' accomplishments and prevention of disaster, though Stalin and the USSR's connection was never established. The school board is still run by descendants of the founders who survived: '''Georgina Young, Stephanie 'Steph' Jackson, Liam Gregory, Edward 'Ed' Sawyer and Nicholas 'Nick' Hamilton. Before The Great Revelation, the school honoured the 37 dead students as well as Derek Tracey by holding dances and various other events in memory of them. But since the existence of supernatural entities was revealed, the descendants of the founders saw fit to reveal the truth about the culprits of the murders and the true bravery of the original founders to go up against the Solemus vampires. Washington High School is known for its extravagant parties, funding never really an issue thanks to the support it receives from the government for the original founder's achievements. Locations Library - with an upstairs study area. Computer Labs Two Gyms Auditorium Classrooms Halls Football Arena Bomb Shelters The Hellmouth. Somewhere hidden in the tunnels. The school also has tennis courts, and study areas around the school. Category:The World Category:Browse Category:Locations